Enójate
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Si había algo que Rachel odiaba de toda esa situación era que Blaine no peleaba, que no reaccionaba, no intentaba hacer nada. Rachel odiaba que el solo le mirara con esos ojos tan infinitamente tristes, sin abrir la boca ni una sola vez.


**Título: **Enójate  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Personajes:** Rachel Berry & Blaine Anderson  
**Parejas: **Blainchel. (menciones de Finchel)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Extensión:** 616 palabras

**Nota:** ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Publicando un Blainchel. :'D

* * *

**Enójate**

_"El amor no debe pedir ni tampoco exigir. Ha de tener la fuerza de encontrar en sí mismo la certeza. En ese momento no se siente atraído, sino que atrae él mismo. Sinclair, su amor se siente atraído por mí. El día que me atraiga a sí, acudiré_."- Demian. Herman Hesse

* * *

Si había algo que Rachel odiaba de toda esa situación era que Blaine no peleaba, que no reaccionaba, no intentaba hacer nada. Rachel odiaba que el solo le mirara con esos ojos tan infinitamente tristes, sin abrir la boca ni una sola vez. Y le molestaba porque Rachel sabe cómo gritar, sabe cómo pelear con alguien y dejar salir el enojo, sabe cómo herir y no permitir que sepan que le hirieron. Sabe cómo golpear donde duele y despedazar el orgullo de alguien. Rachel sabe cómo combatir el enojo con su enojo, pero esto… No sabe cómo manejar esto. No sabe qué hacer cuando se enfrenta a Blaine, porque él no reclama, él no se enoja y tampoco quiere herirle, solo le mira con tristeza y dolor. Solo le mira con sus enormes ojos color café y, en vez de odio, solo ve tanto amor en ellos que, por alguna razón, verlo es pero que el que le dirijan los más malvados insultos del mundo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche?—dice por fin, tan bajito que casi no le escucha.

Rachel se queda callada porque no entiende por qué Blaine no le reclama, por qué no le pide que no se case con Finn, no entiende por qué no le exige que hablen sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior sino que le pregunta si quiere hacerlo. Rachel no entiende, porque sabe que si la situación estuviese invertida y Finn estuviese en el lugar de Blaine le estaría gritando en esos momentos, pero Blaine no lo hace.

También se queda callada porque no sabe si quiere hablar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, no sabe si quiere recordar los besos dulces que le regaló Blaine, la manera en la que le trató toda la noche; como si fuese lo más delicado del universo, no sabe si quiere recordar los "te amo" que le susurró cuando pensaba que ella se había dormido. No podía recordarlo, no podía hacerlo, porque estaba Finn y ella se casaría con Finn al día siguiente.

—Estoy comprometida, Blaine—es todo lo que logra decir, Blaine desvía la mirada y Rachel logra ver cómo se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos, como resistiendo las ganas de decir algo.

—Lo sé—dice, tranquilo y casi susurrante y Rachel jamás había deseado tanto que se enfadara con ella, que mostrara que le importaba, solo un poco.

Pero no lo hace, solo se levanta y camina a hasta la puerta con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies. Se ve tan triste y derrotado que el corazón de Rachel se rompe un poco más.

— ¿Por qué no te enojas conmigo?—murmura, Blaine se da la vuelta y le observa con esos ojos suyos tan hermosos, esos ojos que podría amar tan fácilmente. Esos que, está segura, quiere un poquito más que los de Finn.

—Porque no tengo derecho a enojarme ni reclamar. Porque si me amaras a mí no tendría que reclamar nada, vendrías conmigo sin que tuviese que pedirlo. Pero no me amas a mí, Rachel, así que no tengo el derecho de pedir nada ni estar enojado—Rachel no sabe cómo responder a esas palabras y sabe que Blaine está muy consciente de eso.

Y es por eso que, cuando Blaine sale de su apartamento, Rachel no hace nada para intentar detenerlo. Porque sabe que Blaine tiene razón y que ella no encuentra cómo dejar a Finn por la misma razón que no supo cómo responder a ése "te amo" la noche anterior. Porque quiere a Blaine, pero sabe que no le ama e ir tras él no sería justo ni para él ni para ella y tampoco para Finn.


End file.
